Dödsportalen
by Smargden
Summary: Harry är både ledsen och besviken - tar sitt tragiska beslut. Hur många har inte önskat en lösning påminnande om denna - ?


By Smargden

Tror jag har haft den här 'uppstarten' publicerad redan tidigare.

* * *

Harry var åter tillbaks — till sitt privata helvete — för bara någon vecka sedan försvann hans sista hopp om att få ha någon vuxen han kunde kalla _familj_.

I sitt vemod bestämde Harry sig för att använda den förmåga sorteringshatten hade syftat på när den ville placera Harry i Slytherins elevhem. Slughet. Visserligen var drifkraften dit _ärelystnad_ eller kanske det räckte med ambition. Men _slughet_ var en av kriterierna som erkändes där.

Rita Skeeter var inte hans vän, men hon hade makt, mer än Dumbledore och ministern tillsammans. Dessutom gick det att leda henne i rätt riktning. Två saker hade han bestämt sig för att göra, fast egentligen var allt kopplat till samma sak. Att få sina _vänner_ att sätta sig i säkerhet.

Dels skrev han sitt testamente, det behövde han göra oavsett det han planerade. Med Voldemort som jagade honom var det en självklarhet att ha det ordnat. Nu när han tänkte på det så förstod han att Dumbledore hade förhindrat honom från att göra det, utan att göra det uppenbart.

Han visste också att alla magifamiljer var korsväxlade med varandra, så det fanns alltid _blodsband_ som gick att hävda. Han förklarade hur han ville att Hermione Granger skulle bli den förste som blev _styrelseordförande_ i "DA". Första medlemsgruppen skulle vara alla i som var med i "DA". Styrelsemedlemmar tills vidare skulle vara hans _ministeriegrupp_ och Griphook från Goblins, som skulle ha veto, därför att han skulle ansvara för att allt gick i Harry Potters anda, enligt ett särskilt brev till honom. Utöver Hermione Granger och Griphook skulle styrelsen bestå av Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovergood, Ginerva Weasley och Ronald Weasley. Inledningsvis skulle styrelsens första uppgift vara att förbättra säkerheten för dem alla, efter det att se till att de klarade sig.

Den andra delen var Rita Skeeters jobb.

—

 _Bästa Rita._

 _Det var en tid sedan vi hade något otalt med varandra, kanske dags att väcka ministern — och några ytterligare._

 _Jag har lite att berätta, och jag tänkte låta dig få skriva mitt livs historia. Och för att det ska bli av vill jag att du ordnar så att jag får tillfälle att "Säga adjö" till Sirius Black, som är min gudfar, han är oskyldig till det han sattes i Azkaban för. Han omkom genom att han föll in genom dödsportalen när han hjälpte till att försvara mig, efter att jag hade gått i Voldemorts fälla på ministeriet._

 _Jag behöver alltså få några minuter i stillhet där han försvann. Kan du ordna det så går jag med på att vi först pratar igenom hela mitt liv, och när vi kommer till den tragiska händelsen behöver jag en stund vid dödsprotalen i stillhet. Efter det är jag beredd att tala om vad jag har för framtidsplaner._

 _Många menar att mitt liv är i fara, så jag ber att du när du gör upp det här med ministeriet så ber du att få fyra aurorer som eskort, men att inga färdplaner görs upp i förväg. Du och jag behöver från mitt på förmiddagen, till lite efter lunch för första delen, och efter min stund i stillhet kontemplation så fortsätter vi och avslutar med en middag._

 _Är det något du kan tänka dig att ordna, så ser jag fram mot det._

 _Tyvärr hittar inga främmande brevugglor hit – det kan bero på Albus Dumbledores spärrar som förhindrar att jag har kontakt med omvärlden. Men min vän Hedwig, som levererar detta brevet hittar mig. Hon väntar medan du tittar igenom mitt brev, är du intresserad sätt bara en enkel lapp som ger besked, så sänder jag tillbaks henne med jämna mellanrum. Så kan du ha besked till mig då._

 _Med förhoppning om att vi kan sluta vara ovänner_

 _Harry Potter_

 _P.S._

 _Jag har orienterat Hermione Granger, att hon inte ska sätta sitt hot i verket, utan lämna dig ifred. Dessutom, om du är intresserad att delta i kampen mot Voldemort. Kan du söka upp henne längre fram._

 _H.P._

—

Tre veckor senare fanns _Harry Potters liv och levene_. Som en flernummersserie i _The Profet_. Hur Harry hade _tvingats_ leva som han gjorde fanns i första numret, efter det följde äventyret med _stenen_ och att Dumbledore inte hade kunnat se att Voldemort fanns framför honom nästan ett helt är. Incidenten med Basilisken och hur Lucius Malfoy lurade en förstaårselev att använda dagboken förklarades ingående. Dock utan att nämna Ginerva Weasley vid namn, eller beskrivet så hon kunde kännas igen.

I fjärde artikeln förklarades hur Sirius Black hade rymt, och var Peter Pettigrew hade funnits i många år. Likaså förklarades det att ministern hade BEORDRAT avrättningen av Sirius Black utan att ordna minsta rättegång. I femte utgåvan beskrevs hela Harrys fjärde år, och åter påpekades att Albus Dumbledore inte kunde avslöja att en dödsätare uppträdde som hans stridskamrat i flera år.

Artiklarna var fyllda med rörliga bilder, de var tagna inne i minnessållet som Harry och Rita använde. Harry hade valt det sättet för att förmedla allt så korrekt som möjligt. Det Rita inte tänkte på då var att Harry aldrig satte minnena tillbaks i sig utan han hällde dem i kristallflaskor efter att de hade sett dem.

Sjätte dagens följetång beskrev Harrys femte år, som inleddes med angreppet av dementorer mot honom, och efterföljande parodi på rättegång. Redan här trycktes det på att det var ministeriet som försökte döda honom. Ministeriet representerades ju av den personal som uppträder där, därför anklagades ministeriet för det. Efter det visades lektionerna och tortyren Dolores Umbridge svarade för. Att hela England nu var i uppror var förståeligt.

Men ändå var det den sjunde utgåvan som fick dem att sätta frukosten i vrångstrupen. Det var inte mycket text alls, bilderna talade sitt eget språk, det syntes hur Harry Potter steg upp från att ha suttit med tända ljus framför bilden av hans gudfar. Varpå han resolut klev ut genom portalen — och var borta.

—

eventuellt kan en eller annan fortsättning komma


End file.
